Project Summary/Abstract Stigma persists as a principle factor shaping HIV risk. Women involved in the criminal justice system have complex and highly stigmatized sexual and substance use risk profiles and are particularly vulnerable to, and experience, high rates of HIV. Pre-exposure prophylaxis, or PrEP, is an efficacious HIV prevention strategy, however, women at high-risk of HIV infection in the United States (US) are largely absent from national efforts to improve PrEP awareness and uptake. Criminal justice settings represent an important opportunity to address disparities in HIV by linking high-risk women, who experience multiple, intersecting stigmas with innovative biomedical HIV prevention strategies, like PrEP. Peer-led patient navigation interventions have demonstrated efficacy in building trust and reducing stigma and discrimination-related barriers to healthcare engagement, and hold strong potential to address multiple, intersecting stigmas and other multifactorial and complex barriers to PrEP acceptability, linkage, and uptake for criminal justice involved women. As a multidisciplinary team with expertise in HIV clinical medicine and care cascade research, intersectionality, stigma, and behavioral health (substance use, mental health and HIV prevention) interventions for justice-involved populations, we propose to develop and test a peer-led patient navigator PrEP linkage intervention for women at risk for HIV acquisition who are on probation in San Francisco. Intervention development and study design will be guided by our team's pilot research, the Stigma and HIV Disparities Framework, and the PrEP Continuum of Care model. Study aims are to: 1) Determine the content and structure of a peer-led PrEP screening and linkage navigation intervention (Project kINSHIP) for high-risk CJI-women; 2) Refine and test the content and structure of the kINSHIP intervention for criminal justice involved women; and 3) Assess the feasibility, acceptability, and preliminary impact of the kINSHIP intervention on internalized stigma and the PrEP continuum of care in a pilot randomized trial. Formative qualitative work with key stakeholders, including women on probation, probation staff, and medical/public health staff in Aim 1 will guide intervention development and testing in Aim 2. In Aim 3, we will examine the primary outcome of PrEP service linkage and secondary outcomes such as time to linkage, PrEP prescription/initiation, and PrEP adherence/persistence. We will explore how intersectional stigma may moderate intervention effects on linkage to PrEP. The proposed study has the potential to: 1) reduce the impact of intersectional stigma as a barrier to service care engagement, 2) inform PrEP care continuum estimates for criminal justice-involved women as well as identify barriers, and 3) create an intervention suitable for large-scale efficacy testing and translation to other criminal justice settings.